Death the Kid X Reader X Justin Law: Perfection
by Rena Osada
Summary: The daughter of the all great Kami-sama is great friends with both Justin Law and Death the Kid. After 5 years of hiding from witches, she can finally enroll at DWMA where she can finally reunite with her two best friends. However, will their past feelings get in the way of a perfectly good friendship?
1. Your profile

Name & Appearance: Whatever you want

Weapon/Meister: Weapon and Meister

Life: You are the daughter of Kami-sama (in other words, god). Your mother is good friends with her counterpart, the god of death (Shinigami –sama), and has known you since you were a baby. You like animals, art and are very interested in the human world. Being the daughter of an all powerful god, you inherited 3 powerful abilities.

1. Your soul wavelength is very strong and has the similar effects to the Healing Wavelength, meaning that not only can you drive out evil by force, but you can also reach and heal the innocent. Similar to the Anti-Magic Wavelength, you are able to drive evil out of people while leaving everything else. However, your powers do not erase magic itself, but the sins in one's soul.

2. You can use magic. Your specialty in magic is mimicking. When you fight an opponent, you can memorize their movement patterns, and you can also transform into the weapon you are fighting. This means you have a variety of weapons you can change into. You do not have direct weapon blood; however you simply use your magic to become a weapon, since you knew weapons originated from witch's magic. Your favourite weapon is your golden bow. It is a large bow that is embroidered, and also has 2 sharp, long blades on each tip.

3. When you transform, you only need to use half of your soul to transform into a weapon, since your soul is so large. This means you can transform into a weapon and hold it at the same time. So you're pretty much fighting with yourself. Obviously you can't do Soul Resonance, you compensate for that with magic.

Childhood:

You used to live in the Heavens with your mother, but she sometimes let you onto Earth to visit Uncle Death (or so you called him, you weren't actually related) and he would babysit. When he saw that you were lonely, he invited a student of his named Justin Law to play with you. At the time you were 5 and he was 6. You two were good friends. At the time of your meeting, you thought he hated you because he only ever sat and listened to music while you played. Eventually you got tired of it and started crying. You didn't want him to hate you. He came over and asked what was wrong, and you yelled at him for hating you (silly, yes but you were 5). He said he was sorry and he only thought you wanted to be alone since you never talked to him. After that you two made up and played (yay!). Sometimes he even took off his earphones for you. In the prologue, you will learn more about your time with Justin, and your meeting with Death the Kid.


	2. Prologue

Your meeting with Death the Kid was not a very smooth one. It occurred at the age 7 when your mother brought you to visit Uncle Death since he wanted you to meet his son. Apparently he was around your age but a year younger. You didn't know he had a son and you were excited to meet him. As you traveled to the DWMA, you decided to imagine what Lord Death's son would be like. You imagined an exact copy of Uncle Death except smaller. You did not expect him to look human. You thought wrong. When you arrived, a small boy wearing a cute t-shirt with Uncle's mask on it, and black pants stood straight in front of you. The thing that stuck out to you most was his 3 stripes in the right side of his head. He was smiling politely. You stared at him in disbelief. "Hi, I'm Death the Kid and I like symmetry! Oh, and you can just call me Kid." he said brightly. You stared at the stripes. "Oh, hi I'm _." You said distantly. Normally mother would scold you for being rude but she was off talking with Death about something. You two were alone. _Symmetry..._ you thought. "But if you like symmetry, why are you asymmetrical?" you questioned. "What!?" he seemed offended, "I am not asymmetrical! See!" he pointed to his clothes. "But what about those 3 stripes on your hair! They're weird!" you retorted. To an adult, this argument would seem extremely cute, but to you, it was very serious. He looked in the mirror and gasped. "Th-that doesn't count!" he defended. Soon enough however, he started to pout and his eyes watered. He collapsed on the floor and started crying miserably. "Who am I kidding? I am asymmetrical aren't I! I'm ugly and disgusting! I don't deserve to live!" he sobbed. You came over to him and crossed your arms. "I _told_ you!" you shouted.

The adults ran over to see what was happening. "Kid, what's wrong?" Uncle Death asked. Kid looked up with large watery eyes that seemed to be pleading. "Am I really asymmetrical?" he asked sadly. He seemed ashamed. His father looked at him and looked to be in quite the pickle. He didn't want to hurt his beloved son. "Well, you see Kid," he said nervously, "Yeah." he finished awkwardly. He immediately regretted his words. What if his son hated him now? What if he ran away and never came back? He then took the crying Kid into his arms and hugged him. Kid was only wailing louder now. "I'm sorry Kid. Do you hate me?" Kid looked up at him and smiled wryly. "No. It's not your fault. It's not like you _wanted_ me to be asymmetrical right?" Kid asked cheerfully. His father smiled beneath his mask and set his son down. Kid looked depressed. You didn't want your new friend to be sad, even if you just got into an argument. You walked up to him and twiddled your fingers shyly. He saw you and glared "What do _you_ want?" he said sharply. "Now, now Kid. No need to be rude." His father said soothingly. You were a little shocked. Being basically a princess in the Heavens, you were not used to being disliked by anyone. "Well..." you started quietly. "Maybe I can help?" you suggested. Kid raised his eyebrows as if to say "_How_?" You walked closer to him and bended down to reach his level. You put your face so close to his that your noses were touching. Kid blushed. He was taken aback by this course of action. He thought you were going to kiss him, and now that he got a better look at your face, he saw that you were actually quite beautiful. He puckered his lips in preparation. You were confused and backed away a little. "What are you doing?" His face burned a bright red. "U-Um..." you shook your head cutely as if to say _*sigh* boys are so strange _and returned to your original position. He turned even redder. "_-_..." he stuttered. You were irritated. "SHHH! Hold still!" he nodded his head vigorously and obeyed. You waved your hands in front of his hair. You smiled at your work and flared your nostrils proudly. "There! Now you're symmetrical!" you stated. Kid hesitantly walked over to the mirror and started tearing up. "Th-thank you _! Thank you so much!" he squealed in delight. Using your magic, you had added 3 symmetrical stripes on the other side of his head. He rushed over to you and pulled you into the biggest and tightest hug you had ever experienced. You squeaked a little in surprise. He released you, and as soon as he did, his eyes turned to those of fear, and ran behind his father. "Wait wasn't that magic? Does this mean she's a _witch_?" he said the last word scornfully and glared at you. You were taken aback. Why this sudden change in attitude. "What's a witch?" you asked innocently. Since you had little experience with the human world, you didn't know much about it. "Oh don't play dumb! I know you're planning something! Daddy we should arrest her!" he pointed accusingly. Arrest? Why? You broke down into tears. You didn't know what you did, and know you would have to live in a stinky jail cell.

"Now, now Kid." Said Lord Death in his comical, yet scolding voice. "_-san here is most definitely _not_ a witch. She is the daughter of a god after all." "Bu-bu-!" Kid interrupted. Lord Death held out a single giant white finger and shook it back and forth in Kid's face. "Kid, do you know what a witch is? _ comes from a place called the Heavens. It is where the God of life and her angels live. Long ago there was an angel who's heart turned black and tried to gain leadership of the Heavens for herself. She was banished from the Heavens. Later on she gave birth to children with the same blackened heart as hers. They are what we call witches. The old witch and her children planned revenge on the Heavens. There was a great war that shook the Earth and nearly crumbled it. Of course, the Heavens won, as the old witch was an angel of Life herself. Neither her power, nor the power of her children can succeed the god of life. The Heavens, as a result, hid their castle somewhere in the clouds and protected it with a powerful spell. Witches to them are known as Fallen Angels. _ doesn't understand the term `witches`. Understand Kid? This also explains why witches were one of the first beings to live on this world. Most people don't know of this since activity within the Heavens is kept secret to many to avoid witches finding leaked information about the Heavens. They keep many things in the world balanced, so we can't risk any danger to them." Death explained. Kid listened as if he were hearing some bedtime story, his mouth shaped like an _o_. _Balanced...like symmetry? _ He thought. "Then Daddy, why would any information get leaked?" asked a curious Kid. "Because Kid, there are many nosy people out there who will dig deep for information that may be fatal, and we can't risk anything getting out, so we sealed the information about the existence of the Heavens entirely." Kid nodded vigorously. Then, as if realizing something, he walked over to you. You were still crying on the floor.

Kid crouched in front of you and patted your head comfortingly. He cleared his throat and you looked up. His golden eyes stared straight at you, piercing through you. You blushed. "I'm sorry. It seems I have made a terrible mistake. I mistook you for a witc- Fallen Angel...which you are definitively not. I'm truly sorry. And you're not getting arrested." He said in a sudden formal tone. He really was sorry, and didn't feel he could be casual anymore with you. Completely ashamed. "Can we make up?" his inner child came back out, his arms spread open for a hug. Instead of running into those arms, you stood up and glared at him. He stumbled back, afraid. "How dare you! _That's _what it was?! Disgusting and shameful! I am nothing like those black-hearted scum!" you said, offended. Kid looked at your present state _are you sure about that? Right now you look kind of..._ Kid thought, but didn't dare say it to you. Instead he stood up as well to face you, hiding his trembling fear with a warm smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can you forgive me?" he stretched out his arms once again. You flared your nostrils. "No!" You shouted. Your mother cleared her throat and looked at you. You looked back at Kid. His eyes were still pleading and very sad. You blushed again. "W-well...fine then- I mean, Of course worthy friend (see any resemblance to a certain egomaniac? Don't worry you were simply an over-pampered child at the time. You get better)!" You softened your expression and hugged him.

The adults smiled. "Should we set them up? They seem rather happy together!" Lord Death whispered excitedly to your mother. Your mother, who was currently the most mature person in the room, waved the thought away. "No, let them go at their own pace. If we interfere we might ruin it." She said calmly as the two watched their children create a friendship that may turn into something more... "Oh by the way Kid." You grinned mischievously. "Yeah?" Kid said, in a daze. He was caught up in his happy little symmetrical world. "You know that spell will only last 3 weeks unless I'm within 20m of you. When I'm around you can bet you'll never have to worry about being asymmetrical!" you gave a thumbs up. "But this also means I'm going to have to be around a lot, so we're going to be best friends!" you laughed evilly. "What? _ come back here!" you ran away from his seething rage as he chased you in circles around the room.

A few years passed and Justin became a Death Scythe. You went to his graduation ceremony and were the first one to clap. Afterwards, you went over to Justin to congratulate him. "JUSTIIIIIN!" you yelled, running up to him. Even with your back towards him and his earphones in, he could hear you. He turned around and his eyes widened. You jumped onto him in a suffocating hug. "Congratulations!" you said as you looked up at his face and grinned. His skin turned a slight shade of pink. "O-oh. Thanks _!" he stuttered. You tilted your head. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He turned even redder. "N-nothing!" he said laughing and scratching the back of his head. You frowned. Obviously something was wrong, but he didn't want to tell you. You would let it go for now. "So you're the youngest to become a Death Scythe huh?! Awesome! You're the best Justin!" you said as your eyes sparkled with admiration. "Yeah! Exciting right?" he smiled at you. Then, as if remembering something, he held up a finger. "Hey _, wanna get some ice cream later?" he asked happily. You jumped in the air. "Yeah! You buy." You stated flatly. He laughed. "Yeah, of course. You don't have Earth money anyways, do you?" you shook your head firmly and he chuckled. _She is so cute sometimes..._ he thought to himself as he gazed at you. Despite being 2 years older than you (and remarkably more mature), he had started growing quite fond of you, which he had not realized yet, but soon would. Before he could take your hand, a teacher from the DWMA stopped him. It was someone named Sid. "Sorry Justin, you're probably tired from that ceremony, but Lord Death has an important mission for you." Justin's eyes lit up at this. "Already? Wonderful! Anything to serve my Lord!" he said in his usual, loud and happy voice. Sid sighed in relief and smiled at his response. _Wow, Justin's pretty popular...and cool. Someday I'm going to be as cool as him!_ You thought while you witnessed the confusing conversation between the two men. You stared up at your cool best friend. After the teacher walked away, he looked down and noticed you staring at him. He smiled and petted your head. You flinched and winced a little. He chuckled. "Sorry _, but I have some business to attend to. I'll be back soon. Ice cream then?" you smiled. "Ok! Ice cream then. Do your best Justin!" You shouted and waved as he walked away. He couldn't see or hear you, but he had a pretty good idea of what you were saying and waved back.

As you did so, you saw another pair of eyes trained on you. Someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around to see Kid smiling shyly at you. You smiled back and took his hands in yours. "Hi Kid! Wanna go get some juice from that convenience store? I love human things!" you suggested suddenly. He seemed taken aback. As it so happens, Kid had recently been developing some new feelings for you too, except unlike Justin, he knew very well what they meant. To him, your sudden actions led him to believe you were asking him on a date. "Y-yeah! Sure, just let me go ask my dad!" he said happily. He ran off to go tell his father about his dat- I mean hangout with you. "Father! _ asked me to go on a date with her now!" he said excitedly to his father while jumping up and down. "What? _? Really? Good for you Kid! Go off my young son! Fly! Oh and tell me all the details when you get back, kay?" his father said while jumping up and down with his son, hand in hand. _Why is he so happy about juice? _ You thought as you watched them from a distance.

Time skip~

You and Kid were sitting on the edge of a bridge side by side, drinking your juice boxes and chatting. He kept glancing back at you constantly. Sometimes you looked back and smiled at him, which made him blush. You didn't really talk about anything important, but soon Kid would build up the courage to say something he had wanted to say for a long time. He was going to confess. Today was today, and there was no backing down. Kid had been silent for a while, trying to think up a romantic way to tell you that he liked you. You were worried about him, but more than that, you were worried about Justin. So you were silent too. Eventually he had the guts to reach out for your hand to hold it, but just as he was about to...

"_!" Justin called. Kid sighed in exasperation and defeat. _Seriously? Now? And Justin of all people? _Kid thought frustrated. "_..." Justin breathed. He was panting and holding his knees. He looked tired. "Jeez, I was looking for you! I went to your house on Earth but you weren't there, and then I went to the Heavens, where your mother told me where you were. God I was worried!" he bent down and pulled you into a tight hug. "Justin..." you whispered. You were glad he was okay, but guilty that you made him worry. But on top off all that... "What was so important that you desperately had to find me?" he pulled away and looked you in the eye. As he stared at you, you noticed his earphones were out. It must be something serious. Kid glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. " _. It's not safe for you here anymore. A witch is coming to Death City and if she finds out you're here, she'll try to kill you. You are the daughter of the one who banished them from paradise, and hid it so that they would never be able to invade or attack it ever again. If she finds out you're here, she'll use you as bait to try and get the Heavens to reveal their location. We must go now." He took your hand and started pulling you away. "Wait!" Kid exclaimed. Justin stopped and turned around. "Will I ever get to see her again?" he asked, heartbroken. Justin looked at him sadly. "I simply do not know. But _ has to leave so she can be protected and safe." Justin explained. "I can protect her!" Kid shouted with tears in his eyes. Justin chuckled. "Sorry. I don't know about that...You're Lord Death's son right? I'll let you say your goodbyes for now. You should enroll in your father's school. Maybe then you can train to get stronger and protect _." He suggested as he let you go. You instantly ran into Kid's arms. You hugged him for a long time and you were both sniffling. "Bye _..." "Bye Kid..." you said through sniffles. "_ we really should be going now..." Justin said with a slightly irritated tone. "Okay. I got to go now...Let's meet up again soon, yeah? Bye!" you tried to stay as cheerful as possible as you gave him one last squeeze and a sweet kiss on the cheek. You ran over to Justin and waved back at Kid as you two floated away to the Heavens. Kid was left sitting there on the bridge crying, the only traces left of you being his memories, his now completed stripes which would soon fade, and 2 empty juice boxes.


	3. Chapter 1

You cried. That's all you remembered how to do since you left him, and then he left you. "He", however was not just one person. A few years ago, you were forced to move away from one of the most important people in your life. Then, just recently, the only other person who could truly make you happy was called away for a mission. You were all alone. In the Heavens, servants and chefs were sent to try to cheer you up, but no matter what they did, your tears would not stop flowing. "Kid...Justin..." you sobbed quietly. You were worried about both of them. Your friend Justin was sent to the DWMA. He was a Death Scythe and was needed for a very important battle. The Kishin Asura had escaped and has fallen into the hands of an organization called Arachnophobia, which was lead by a powerful witch. Witch Medusa had somehow escaped her death and was now roaming the streets freely. The DWMA was in desperate need of power to defeat these two powerful foes, and therefore contacted all the Death Scythes in the world. Would Justin be okay? He was strong, but was he strong enough? And then there was Kid. Death the Kid was your childhood friend who you had to abandon in order to maintain your safety. At this age, he probably would have been trained for battle being Lord Death's son. When you knew him, he was a lot frailer than Justin. You weren't sure if he would be okay.

You didn't know what else to do, so you just continued to cry just as you had been for months now. You were sure the Earth below was drenched in the rain of your tears. You heard footsteps behind you. How long has it been since a servant has come to give you a new toy or tell a new story to you? 3 weeks? You thought they had already given up on you. You didn't want to be bothered right now. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You tried to shove them away but they only tightened their grip on you. "Go away. I'm tired." You stated coldly. You felt arms wrap around you. "That's not how you used to talk to me. I was hoping for a more warm welcome." A soft voice cooed in your ear. Your eyes widened. You knew this voice. On impulse, you turned around and pounced on the person behind you, arms encircling around their neck. "That's more like it." Your good friend Justin said in a strained voice. Were you strangling him too hard? You loosened your grip on him and sat beside him. "I missed you! So you're back now? Is everything okay? Does this mean we can play again?" you said quickly, trembling in excitement. Before he left, he would train you as a weapon and teach you many techniques for fighting. You also played with him a lot. It was so much fun. You desperately wanted to go back to those days. It would be even better if Kid was there too! He chuckled. "You never change. Yes everything is okay. In fact, Lord Death has invited you to come to the DWMA to study now that it's safe! I think it would be a great opportunity. You have learned most of the basics from me, but there you can get a better handle on how things are done on Earth, and learn other styles of fighting. It's a good school, and if anything happens I'll be there!" he smiled. Your eyes sparkled. "Kid goes there too right?" His smile dropped. He looked a little irritated. "Yeah!" he tried to say as cheerfully as possible, but it was obvious that he was annoyed. You hugged him tightly, not realizing the mood he was in. "Awesome! I'll get to see my two best friends in the whole world every day! I can't wait!" you kissed him on the cheek, leaving him dumfounded and completely red.

You hummed quietly to yourself as you packed some of you things in a bag. Using your magic, you packed pretty much everything you needed in one luggage. By the time you were finished your room was completely empty. You dashed out of the room happily with your luggage and a handbag for going out. Some of your servants wept that they would miss you. The chef said he was happy to see you happy, and sent you away with one of his signature dishes in a lunchbox. Some of the other servants would give you tools or toys they think you would like. You waved to them and said thank you, as you ran to catch up with Justin. He was still red. He cleared his throat. "S-so, are you ready to go now?" he stuttered. "Yup!" you answered. Everyone in the Heavens gathered at the portal you and Justin were leaving at. Even your mother parted temporarily from her duties to see you off. "Bye everyone! I'll see you soon!" you shouted to the crowd before you. They all waved and cheered for you. You happily grinned at you.

Soon after, Justin activated the portal, and you began to vanish. You looked at your hands. They were translucent. You stepped back in fear of what was happening to you. Justin pulled you close to him and gave you an assuring look. You smiled back at him. The two of you looked around. Images of the Heavens and the crowd would fade in and out, replaced by one of a quaint looking town down on Earth. Colors swirled all around, making you dizzy. Images of the town became more dominant, and the Heavens seemed farther and farther away. Your hands turned back to their normal form. You had arrived. You held your head. "Ugh, I hate the portals. Me and mom always used the Fun-Fun Rollercoaster created by her to get here." You said tiredly. Justin chuckled. "You'll get used to it." You looked at him amazed. He was awesome. He was spoiled or pampered like you. He was just a normal kid on Earth who had worked his way up to the top. You thought that was true power. From now on, you wanted to be just like him. You wanted to use your own two hands to surpass him, without help. He looked back at you and blushed. You were staring at him. "S-stop that..." he said quietly, and put his earphones back in. He wasn't wearing them earlier since he wanted to hear your voice. You snapped out of your daze and looked around. The villagers were just continuing on with their lives as if two people had not just appeared out of nowhere. He took your hand. "Here, let's go to your house." He suggested. He was a lot calmer with his earphones in. You shook your head. He was always like this. You walked through town with Justin.

Every now and then you would stop to look at one of the booths set up on the streets. You found human tings very intriguing. "Hey Justin, what's this?" You pointed to a long chain of some weird shiny gray thing, with a block of blue carved into an elegant shape hanging from the middle. "it's called a necklace." He sighed. You stared at it. "It's beautiful... I love this thing over here." You pointed to the blue block. Justin smiled at you. "That's a pendant. Do you want this necklace?" he asked. "What do you do with it?" he chuckled. He gestured to the shopkeeper. "Can she try it on?" the shopkeeper seemed to recognize Justin. "Oh! Of course!" she exclaimed. You were excited. Justin took the "necklace" and walked behind you. He wrapped his arms around you. You were confused at first. He removed his arms. "There. Now look in the mirror." You peered at the face that stared back at you. The necklace was laced around your neck. _Oh! Neck-lace...Haha i get it! _ You thought. It was beautiful. "Should I buy this for you?" he asked. You gasped. It looked like it would cost a lot of money. You didn't want to be treated like a princess. You were tired of people always pampering you. Sure, you wanted this, but you wanted to earn it with your own two hands. You shook your head vigorously. "No! No thank you! I'm fine!" you answered a bit too loud. He could even hear you with those blasted earphones on, which shocked him. "A-are you sure? It's not a big deal." He stuttered, slightly concerned about you and your outburst. You calmed down. "Yeah... I'll buy it on my own." You said quietly. He looked a little disappointed. "If you say so..." the woman selling the jewellery peered at you two, and then smiled. "I get where she's coming from. Is she new here? Your friend? In that case I save it for her. She reminds me of myself when I was younger." She beamed. You stared at her. She was so kind. You wanted to become as gentle as her. You wanted to be as strong as Justin, yet kind as her, and as great of a leader as your mother. You clenched your fist. "That's it. I've made my resolve." You whispered quietly to yourself. You slurred so even Justin couldn't read your slips. You had a determined look in your eyes. Justin looked at you and chuckled. _She's so cute when she's determined. And so easy to read. _He thought to himself. "Thank you very much kind lady. Let's go Justin!" you took his hand and dragged him off, him laughing and the woman smiling and waving.

The two of you arrived at your house. It was small and cute, yet very modern and sleek, with a very beautiful garden. You had a lavish bathroom and a large kitchen, with an empty living room and bedroom. Justin decided you probably brought everything here from the Heavens. "Do you like it? You can cast whatever spells you want here. Your mother enchanted it so no one will detect any traces of any magic at all here. It will seem completely normal. Even for a witch. In times of desperate need, Your mother put a force field around this house so it will be disguised and no one will be able to find or harm it. You remember your soul protect spell right? It's more powerful than a witch's. I suggest you use that one instead of the one witch's use. Also, you have to take care of the flowers. It's more fun without magic I'll help you. Oh yeah, and I'll be living here with you. You have a few guest rooms." He explained as you toured your new house and unpacked. You used a spell so that you could redesign the house to your liking. Once you were done, you helped Justin with his things. He insisted he didn't need help, but you said it was good for training, so he couldn't refuse. Once you were done, the two of you headed to your bedroom. You flopped on your bed. Justin followed by walking over and politely sitting on the edge of your bed. You sighed. "There! All done! I even looked over the homework you gave me from my new class. Crescent Moon was it? I wish I was in your class..." you breathed. You looked over at Justin. He wasn't paying attention. You frowned. You didn't like being ignored. "JUSTIN!" you screamed in his ear as you tackled him from behind. He yelped but soon recovered. He flipped you over and started tickling your sides wildly. "J-Justin! Stop! Please! HAHAHAHA!" you tried to say between breathes. He took his earphones out and he could clearly hear you, but you didn't know this fact. He pretended to ignore you as he continued to tickle you. You managed to flip yourself over. "Hey! You're not wearing earphones! How dare you ignore me!" you yelled. He laughed. It was then you realized the position you were in. You were both on the bed, Justin kneeling over you while you lay on the bed. You turned beet red. He looked at you and soon realized the same thing. He quickly got off you and muttered a "Sorry." You scrambled away from him too, but you moved too far and fell off the bed. You landed with a thud. Justin tried to hold in his laughter and failed miserably. "Ooow...Hey!" You scolded him. He kept laughing so you soon sent him flying out of your room and crashing into the wall opposite from your door. It was your turn to laugh. You quickly opened the door to throw his earphones at him and slammed it shut once again. You heard him pounding on your door yelling threats. You locked it shut and placed an enchantment. You heard his attempts to break in by force, and it made you giggle. "Watching those silly mortals scurry around to no avail...is one of my greatest pleasures!" you cackled sadistically. Despite being the daughter of a pure goddess, you had your moments every now and then.

School started in two days. It gave you some time to settle down and prepare. You bought some new clothing, binders and school supplies, did grocery shopping to get settled, trained a little with Justin and get used to life here. By the second day, you had already done all of these, and could just relax and play. You had just finished playing in your indoor pool with Justin and were cleaning up in the shower. You sort of missed taking baths with Justin like you did when you were little, but you knew you were both too old for that. "Hmm, I should probably say hi to my neighbours after this. It's a nice gesture right?" you thought out loud as you rubbed shampoo in your hair. After you got out, you realized Justin was still showering in the other bathroom. You could hear his loud singing emanate from the shower. You giggled. It was horrible. You left a note saying you were just visiting the neighbours and would be back soon, and skipped out the door. There was only one other house on the block because it was huge. Something about it seemed strangely familiar. You went up to the door and knocked. No one answered. You decided to wait a little before knocking again. Scanning your surroundings, you came across a sign that read "Gallows Manor". You froze. You knew this place, and visited it several times as a child. It was the home of Uncle Death and your childhood friend Death the Kid. You trembled in excitement. After all these years you would finally reunite with your other best friend, and they were your next door neighbour. The door creaked open. You were about to open your mouth to say "I'm back!" but you stopped yourself when a girl around your age stood there instead. "What is it?"She said a little annoyed. Where's Kid? Is this his girlfriend? No, that couldn't be it. Did Kid and Uncle Death move away? Did they not live here anymore? You stood there in silence as these thoughts ran through your mind. The girl stared at you. "Well?" she seemed impatient. You snapped back to your senses. "Oh! Sorry! Hi, I'm _. Your new neighbour! I just thought I should introduce myself. I just moved in here a couple days ago. I'm going to a school called DWMA. Have you heard of it?" You asked politely. Her mood lightened a little. "Oh, a neighbour? Cool... I thought maybe you were just some kid who got lost. Way too many of those these days. And yeah, actually we go to DWMA. My name is Liz." She said casually. You were relieved. "Great!...Wait...we?" you asked curiously. Maybe this girl really was Kid's girlfriend. For some reason your heart sank a little. "Yeah. Me and my sister live here. You see we're weapon sisters. Oh, our hopeless meister is also here too. I guess I should go get them." She turned around and yelled into the house. "Patty! Kid! We have a neighbour. Just moved in! Come down and introduce yourselves!" You giggled. This girl had attitude with the way she called her meister a kid. Soon after that, a girl that seemed a little younger than you dashed down the stairs. She had short blonde hair and was wearing the same outfit as Liz. She was also holding a stuffed giraffe. "Hi! I'm Patty! I'm Liz's sister. I like giraffes! What's your name?" She asked loudly. She was sprightly. "Um h-hi! I'm _ _. Nice to meet you." You said quietly. Liz pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Sorry about her..." she sighed. "Anyway so you're going to DWMA too? What class? Are you a weapon or a meister?" she asked. Patty looked interested with this new information. "Class Crescent Moon was it? Yeah, I think so. I'm a weapon, but I could also act as a meister." "Cool! We're in the same class then!" cried Patty. "So what weapon are you?" Liz said, trying to ignore her sister. "Well...that's complicated. I have multiple weapon forms." Liz looked impressed. "Cool. How many?" you played with your fingers. "Well...It's better if I show you." In an instant, you flashed into the first 88 weapons you could think of. "And that's how it is. There's more though. I can pretty much transform into any weapon I've battled before." Liz and Patty stared in awe with their jaws dropping to the floor. "Oh, and I don't really need a meister. I can fight on my own! But Justin sometimes fights alongside me!" you gave them a thumbs up and a grin. "Justin? As in Justin Law?" Liz asked quietly, still not recovering from discovering your power. "Yup! He's my best friend!" you answered happily. Liz soon recovered and nudged her sister, who did the same. "That's so cool!" You saw Justin's head pop out of a window from your house. "Did you say hi? While you were out I made dinner! Come back soon!" he called. "Wait, so he lives with you? And now a Death Scythe is our next door neighbour?" Liz asked in shock. She looked like she was about to fangirl. A bead of cold sweat formed on your face. "Yeah...Is he really that big of a deal down here?" you muttered to yourself. You turned back to the sisters. "Yeah! Oh, sorry I got to go now. If you ever need anything call me. I'll be right next door. See you at school then! Oh, and send my regards to your meister! Bye!" you said and then ran back to your house. Justin looked a little annoyed when you came back. He didn't start his dinner without you. _That's so sweet_ you thought. "Sorry I'm late! I met these really nice two girls over there. They're going to be in the same class as me!" Justin looked surprised. "You didn't meet anyone else there?" You shook your head. "They said their meister lives there too, but they didn't come out. Kind of rude." You sunk in your chair. Justin looked happier. "Well, then. Let's cheer you up with a meal! Dig in!" he said cheerfully. As the two of you ate, you and Justin shared stories. Eventually you just ended up telling him about your new encounter. "Actually I know those two girls." You were surprised. "Really? How?" Justin smiled at your curiosity. " They're big shots. They're in the elite group of meisters and weapons of their level. They were also part of the team who went in to defeat the Kishin." He said very casually. Your jaw dropped. "Really? That's so cool!" You finished your meal and went up to your room to read more of your studies. You asked Justin for more homework so you could be prepared. When you were done you plopped on your bed and went to sleep. You needed plenty of rest to go to your new school.


End file.
